For Good Part 2
by dancingjuice
Summary: Quinn gets Sam's text message, and goes to talk to him about it. She learns more than she bargains for


Quinn's phone buzzed on the nightstand. The screen flashed "1 new message- Sam Evans" Quinn's heart pounded in her chest. She felt a warm touch on her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana's voice whispered in her ear.

"Text from Sam" Quinn gulped. She opened the text. Two cold words sat in the message field. "I know" Quinn showed the phone to Santana.

"What does he mean 'I know'" Santana questioned.

Quinn gave her a cold look and shook her hand between them.

"Oh" Santana sighed. "Well, it took him long enough"

That didn't make Quinn feel any better. "What should I say?" She said still staring at her phone.

Santana gave Quinn a soft kiss. Quinn flipped open her phone "We should talk" she sent to Sam. Quinn got off the bed and pulled on her pants.

"I'm going to go talk to Sam" Quinn told Santana with a nervous voice.

"Good luck, hopefully its not to hard" Santana said as she got up to give Quinn another kiss.

When Quinn got to Sam's place, he wasn't there. "Where are you" She typed into her phone. Her phone buzzed quickly. "I'm with Finn" Quinn stared at her phone in shock. "I'll be right over"

Quinn not knowing what to think headed over to Finn's. She sent Santana a text "Maybe we should talk to Sam together, meet me at Finn's" Quinn had been to Finn's many times, not so much since they broke up, but she still knew the way pretty well. When she got to the door it opened nearly right away. There stood Kurt his hair a mess, which was odd for Kurt. Then Blaine stepped from behind him. Quinn smiled at Kurt and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Kurt, Sam told me he was here" Quinn said with a solemn look.

"Yeah, he's up stairs with Finn" Kurt said with an elfish smile. Blaine nudged him.

Quinn gave Kurt and uncomfortable smile. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Kurt said as he gestured her in, he placed a hand on her back as she walked in.

"Thanks Kurt." She said. And smiled at Blaine. She wondered what he was so giddy about. The walk to Finn's room never felt so long. She looked at the wedding picturing Carole had hung up on the walls. The family looked forced together, but happy. She remembered dancing down the isle with Sam in the wedding. And how he and stood up for Kurt before the wedding. She liked Sam, even if he was a bit of a geek. She didn't want to hurt him. She saw a picture of the Glee club at the wedding, with the bride and groom. Sam looked so happy with his arm around her. She noticed something about herself in that picture, she wasn't happy because Sam's arm was around her, she was looking at Santana. Santana looked so good at the wedding. She realized she was wasting time. She walked up to Finn's door and knocked

"Come in!" Finn's voice shouted from the room. _Do I want to do this with Finn here too? _She thought. There was a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around it was the comforting sight of Santana. She hugged her.

"Thanks for coming, I didn't want to do this alone" she whispered. They opened the door. They boys where sitting on the bed, laughing. Probably some dumb jock joke. Quinn hated their bond. But it was nice that Sam was accepted so quickly into the team, and Glee club.

Sam got up, and waved awkwardly at Quinn and Santana. _I can't believe she brought her_ Sam thought. Finn smiled at the girls. They where standing really close together. Finn could have sworn he saw Santana put her hand on Quinn's ass.

"So what did we need to talk about" Sam softly said to Quinn.

"We should really talk alone" Quinn said.

"You brought her, Finn can be here too" he rebutted.

Sam was right, She had brought Santana for support, maybe that's why Sam was with Finn. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. See the thing is, Santana and I. That's just it, we're Santana and I." Quinn blurted out. She regretted it almost as soon as the words left her lips.

Sam let off a small smile. "I know, Finn told me"

Quinn sent an evil glare in Finn's direction that gave him chills. He had gotten that glare many times when he was dating Quinn, even when he was dating Rachel.

Quinn stepped towards Sam. She stepped on something, an open condom wrapper. She stepped back. "You and him, huh? Well I guess I deserve that" Quinn said with a tear in her eye. Santana pulled her in to her arms. Finn got up.

"Quinn, yes its true. Sam and I. He didn't do it to hurt you. It was my idea. I had been feeling things since I met him" Finn told her.

Sam had just thought Finn was comforting him, he didn't realize Finn felt something more. Sam walked over to Finn. "Really? You feel something?" Sam asked him.

Finn stared down at his feet. His cheeks flushed. Sam pushed Finn's head up and kissed him. "I feel it too" He told him as he pulled away from the kiss and hugged him.

Quinn and Santana where confused as to what was happening. Santana turned to Quinn. "I knew there was something odd about Trouty Mouth here" she said.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he pulled away from Finn. "You're one to talk Santana!" he shouted.

Kurt peeked his head around the door frame "Whats going on in here" he asked.

"Not now Kurt!" All four of them shouted. Kurt pulled his head away and left.

"We should go, Quinn, we said what need to be said" Santana said to Quinn as she grabbed her arm.

"Fine" Quinn said. She kissed Santana. "Sam, I hope things aren't awkward for us now"

"It won't be. I care for you, I'm just not in love with you" Sam said grabbing Finn's hand.

Quinn and Santana left. Finn smiled at Sam, and kissed him.

Quinn and Santana walked down the hall hand in hand. Santana could hardly contain herself, everything that had just happened turned her on. No longer hiding from Sam, it felt good, liberating. Santana opened the next door and pulled Quinn in.

"What are you doing?" Quinn smiled.

"I need you, right now" Santana said as she started to take off Quinn's shirt.

"What if someone comes in?" Quinn said still smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Frankenteen and Trouty Mouth are preoccupied with each other, and I noticed Kurt and Blaine exchange that look as they went downstairs." Santana said while taking off her own shirt.

Quinn pulled Santana into her arms and gave her a sensual kiss and worked on Santana's bra. She got the clasp in a manner of seconds. As soon as she got it off she felt hers come off too. Quinn pulled Santana's bra off her arms. She kissed Santana's neck, chest, and stopped at her breasts. Santana's breasts where amazing, and perfect. She fondled one as she kissed and licked the other. Santana's nipples hardened quickly. Quinn sucked on Santana's nipple. Quinn kept kissing down Santana's body. She was sitting on her knees now. He bra as still hanging on her arms. She pulled it off and threw it to the side. Quinn kissed Santana's belly button, and looked up. Santana had tossed her head back in pleasure and grasped Quinn's head. Quinn went back to kissing and kissed the space above Santana's pants line. She undid Santana's pants, and pulled them off. Santana was going full commando. She stood up and pushed Santana against a wall. She rubbed the outside of Santana's vagina. Santana bit her lip. Quinn rubbed Santana's clit. Santana moaned, Quinn slid her finger into Santana's vagina. Santana let out another, louder moan. Quinn was still getting use to this, she never really did it to herself, but with Santana things where different. She kind of enjoyed the moist feeling on her fingers when she did things to Santana. Quinn slid another finger in, it was almost too tight for just two fingers, but they fit in just fine. She moved them in and out for a few motions. Santana was writhing in pleasure, Quinn attempted to add a third finger as she went for the next inward motion. It was tight at first, but she eased it in with a slight crook. Quinn looked up at Santana's face, it was painfully but satisfied.

Santana gave Quinn a slight head nod, with a bit lip. Quinn knew what this meant, she crooked her fingers a little more and pulled them out. Santana was breathing heavily now. Quinn braced her self, she grabbed on to Santana's thighs, her amazing thighs and spread them apart. She stuck her head between them. She slid her tongue in. The taste wasn't as bad as it was the first time, it kind of grew on her. She licked it for about thirty seconds and realized the position they where in wasn't working. She stopped.

"Lay down" Quinn gasped. She never realized how short of breath she got during this. Santana laid down without protest. Quinn could tell she was uncomfortable too. Quinn stood up and took off her pants and lace underwear. She spread her legs over Santana's head and positioned herself so her vagina was aligned with Santana's mouth. If she was going down, so was Santana, Besides Santana could work her tongue like you would not believe. She squatted over Santana and worked her way to laying down. Kissing every inch of Santana's body on the way down. Before she even worked all the way down she felt Santana's mouth latch on. Quinn's eyes momentarily rolled back in her head, she took a moment to regain herself and went back to what she was doing. She took her index and middle finger and slightly spread Santana's vagina like a delicate flower. She tenderly kissed the clitoris when she pulled away from the kiss she rubbed it, she felt it start to throb. Quinn let out a light moan, she wasn't sure what Santana was doing down there, most the time she watched her, but from the way they where laying she couldn't see. All she knew was she liked whatever Santana was doing. Quinn's body tensed, she let out repetitive moans, and deep breaths. And with one loud "aaahhhh" she experienced her first real orgasm. She heard stirring coming from down the hall. She froze.

"We need to get out of here" Quinn said panicked

"Relax, honey" Santana told her in a calming voice, "You just had an orgasm-" Santana was cut off by a creak in the floorboard outside the door.

"Finn, honey! Are you home?" A familiar female voice shouted.

"Get dressed" Quinn said hushed as she pulled on her clothes. Santana rushed to pull on her clothes

"Where are my underwear?" Santana said not wanting to leave any evidence behind

Quinn gave her a stern look "You didn't wear any" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right" Santana said as she fixed her hair, she smiled, and walked over to Quinn "Its a shame I didn't get to finish, we'll have to pick up where we ended later" Santana said before giving Quinn a passionate kiss. Quinn's knees felt weak, but the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the Hummel/Hudson laundry room. She tiptoed over to the door, and pulled it open a little bit, she saw Carole's back. She shut the door quickly and noticed a window.

"Out the window, now" Quinn demanded

"I like when you're bossy" Santana said as she pinched Quinn's ass.

"I know, now go" Quinn smiled.


End file.
